neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Project Eternity
|image = |descr = |type = Videogames, Fan Fiction & Fan Shows, Fan Series. |founded = 2011 |employees = 4 |defunct = -- |area = Europe, USA, Canada |predecessor = Walange Corporation (2011-2012) |successor = --}} Project Eternity is the videogame company created by . The mascots of this company are Aingeru and Hanah Orchinea. Games Actual Games *Mario Kart 8: Brutal Burst *Mario & Luigi: The Bowser's Shadow *Pokemon Red and Green Dragon Versions *Galactian: Battle of Bracelets *Fantendo Super Beasts *Mario & Sonic Racing *Super Kyle Thunders *Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows *Super Mario Galaxy Z *Mario Kart 88 *Super Mario Factory *Sonic Universe *Mario Party Prima *Mario Tennis Legends *Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death *Master of Dragons *Cursed Enigma: The Secret of the Wind *Bracelets Race *Fantlock Holmes *Mario Kart Prima *Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation *Ella-Metals: Undergrounding *Mario Sports Tour * The Legend of Zelda: Twin Heroes * Pokemon Blue Dragon Version * Starapty and the Rescue Team *Emerald BoB *Yellow BoB *Grey BoB *Maroon BoB *Dimension Zombie (collaborating with PolisKanin and YoshiEgg) *Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets (collaborating with Stelios7) *Angel VS the World *Kid Icarus: Sky Judgement *Super Mario Sunshine Prima *One Piece: Ultimate Fight *Super Mario Olympics LDN'12 *New Super Mario Bros. Delta *Luigi's Mansion: Moustache Spirit *Project Genesis: Code Survival *BoB 3: Forgotten Dreams *BoB 3: Eternal Death *BoB 3: The Curse of the Queen *BoB 3: The Terror Tyrant *Battle for Eternity *Battle of Bracelets 5 *Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend *Bracelets Race 2 Upcoming Games *Mario Kart GTI *Galaxy Chaos *Frozen Island Adventures *Purity's Tears : Cruxem Lux *Mario Golf Eternity Series *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 1 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 2 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 3 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 4 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 5 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 6 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 7 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 8 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 9 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 10 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 11 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 12 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 13 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 14 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 15 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 16 *Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 17 *Battle of Bracelets NG: CHAPTER 0 *Battle of Bracelets Specials: Alex, the new Emerald Bracelet *Fant Icarus: Editing/Chapter 1 *Fant Icarus: Editing/Chapter 2 *Fant Icarus: Editing/Chapter 3 *Fant Icarus: Editing/Chapter 4 *Sentinel's Destiny! Consoles Project Eternity has designed a handheld console, Nintendo Prima. You can visit the page of the console here. The new Home Console that is designed by Project Eternity is called Element Alpha. You can visit the page of this console here. Project Eternity designed a new console, called Fusion Eternity. You can visit the page Here. Employees You can look at the list of employees who work on this company. If you are interested on working here, you just need to ask for the job in the comments or in the talk page of . * (president and founder) * (I+D headmaster) * * News Here you can find the news about the company. *'1/28/2014 Company Renewal' The president of the company decided to make several changes in the company to change the direction of it. According with him, "the company needs to follow the new ideas to avoid losing the customers interest on the games that are going to be created". Besides, it was revealed that new games will be announced in the next fortnight. '' *'4/23/2014 Updates''' The new headmaster of the I+D section, has wanted to do many updates about some topics. We are trying to get new employees, with good imagination and good intentions. As well, the headmaster tries from her side to update step by step the company's page, for someone present here, and finally wants to join. Not to be confused, she has wanted to do a short list with descriptions of unofficial new tasks. So, as the I+D section, are turning now, her headmaster has imagined to rate and improve it, with the rest of Project Eternity, as to improve the company's page by adding : More Contents + Subpages, Specials Journals & Threads. She would also diversified the various subjects topics that the company operates, as trying to agree on new, exclusive and originals subjects by adding new types. For the company's employees not to be confused, the headmaster wants to add an " alarm ", if there news updates on company's page by adding : N/A I+D Headmaster~ *'9/8/2014 News' The day 19th of August of this years, Project Eternity will announce new games and information about the games of the company in a Project Eternity Talks, in which all the users who work on this company or affiliated ones can show any project. We hope you enjoy the expo. ~Yami no Tenshi. Affiliates *TeamTiger (since August, 9th 2014). Project Eternity Talks *August 19, 2014 Ads ShadowAingeruBoB.png|Follow the Impostor|link=Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation|linktext=Help the golden bracelets to find Aingeru. ApolloBoB.png|The Final Gods War|link=Battle of Bracelets 5|linktext=Discover the secret that is behind the gods. Aingeru5.png|The story starts again|link=Battle of Bracelets|linktext=Aingeru will have to live his first steps as hero in this surprising adventure. Category:Alange's Things Category:Game Companies